Oh Sugar Honeyed Iced Tea!
by FyreFlower
Summary: What if Zuko came to our world instead of us going to his? Endless possibilities! Zuko's first day at HighSchool! Please read and review! Amy. On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about what would happen if Zuko fell into our world first, instead of us falling into his. This story is made by me and my other Avatar crazy friends. Hope that you enjoy…if you don't like the story I won't post anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters, but this story is only about Zuko and my friends of the following:

Sydnee (psycho) –fanfiction name (RockStar51509)

Courtney (aka. Pepermint Patti), and her boyfriend Garret, (together for 1 year in February)

Brianna,

Elizabeth (Liz)

Stephanie,

Sarah-Vertically Challenged native American little red riding hood.

And me Amy!

In this story, my friends tell me what they say in the book.

"**Oh Sugar-Honeyed-Ice-Tea!"**

**real title is called, "Holy Shit!"**

Chapter 1

"Get out of the house Amy!" The man commanded his daughter, who lay on the bed, writing in her composition book.

"You are such a recluse! Go out and meet someone. You sit in your room all day and write stories. Go down to the beach or something. I'm leaving today, and I want you outside."

Amy sighed and got off her bed, "Fine Dad, I'll go okay." She made a show of putting on her shoes.

Satisfied, her father left the room to go put his suitcase in his truck. He was going to Saudi Arabia on a business trip. Which was going to last for two whole months!

Amy picked up her composition books and slipped them into her red satchel. (bag)

'_But I want to write!'_ she complained silently_. 'No one lives around here except old people who hates kids! This sucks so bad!'_

Amy dropped her pens and pencils into the satchel; she flung the bag over her shoulder. She looked into the mirror, a tan 16-year-old girl with bright green eyes and long blond hair stared back at her. Amy stuck her tongue out at her reflection; the girl in the mirror did the same.

Amy left her room and snuck out the side door so her father wouldn't see the satchel. If he did, then she would be grounded again! Her father hated it when she went only went outside to read.

Amy ran behind her house to the woods, down the path to a secluded beach on her property. She walked down the path, her sandals crunching on the fallen pine needles.

_(I write most of my stories taking place on the beach or something happening because of it. I did this is **Run Away. **I just love the beach so much. It's where I go to get away from the house and life. How I describe the beach for now on is how it really looks. Thanks for reading!)_

She looked around at the dead trees on either side of the path. They were gray and dead, looking like something you would see in a horror movie. They were dead because of Hurricane Ivan, which had blown through two years ago.

'_One spark of fire,'_ Amy thought sadly, _"And this whole place would go up in flames.'_

Amy looked up at the darkening sky, another storm was coming.

"Friggen Fantastic!" she sighed. Maybe it will go away?….Who cares, Amy loved the rain, but she didn't want her writing supplies to get wet. Amy continued her treck through the foliage, she crawled up one sand dune, and was at her beach. She breathed in the salty sea air, "Ahh, Peace and Quiet!."

The ocean stretched out as far as the eye could see. If Amy looked to her left, she would see Mosquito Bay, which despite it's name, was vacant of all life forms except the seagulls that inhabit the top of the steep dunes. The dunes of Mosquito Bay were 45 feet tall. Many times had Amy gotten her small rowboat and went over to the bay. Getting her old skateboard that had lost its wheels, she climbed up the steep incline. One at the top, she would thrown her board down and step on, she'd glide down on the sand, like a surfer on the waves.

But today, that's where the dark clouds of the storm were gathering and coming towards her.

"Oh well," Amy sat down on a fallen tree that she had carved into a bench. She took out her composition book and continued her writing.

:Time Gap:

Thunderclouds gathered overhead, when the lightning began flashing, Amy decided that it was time to leave.

"Dad should be gone by now. Thank God for Saudi business!" She sang happily, "Home alone for two whole months! Partayyyy!"

Amy's mother was away in France, working as a nurse there because of their nursing shortage. She came home every six months, then would have to go back a week later. Amy hated that her mother wasn't around more, because now she had to deal with her father all the time.

Amy was about to leave, when all of a sudden, the air suddenly picked up and there was a lightning strike in the water not far from her.

**_CRACK! _**The sound echoed across the water, making Amy jump. She looked out at the water, she saw a figure bobbing in the waves.

"Holy Shit!" Amy realized, "It's a person!"

She dropped her satchel in the sand and dove into the water. The cold water sucked the energy out of her limbs, it was mid October- and it was freezing!

Amy swam as fast as she could out to the person, '_How the Hell did he get out here!' _Amy say that it was a boy, he had no shirt on and his muscled back bobbed on the waters surface. The boy had a black ponytail, the area around the ponytail was shaved. Amy felt like she knew this person, but didn't from where.

When she was close enough, she grabbed the boys shoulder and turned his over so that he could face out of the water. Amy gasped, on the boy's left eye and ear, was a horrific burn scar, ZUKO!

"Holy Shit!" Amy whispered incredulous. Zuko! How the hell did he get here? She would think about that later, right now, she had to get him to shore.

Amy grabbed Zuko by the upper arm, and swam back to shore with him. It was slow, made by the fact that she was carrying something that weighed more than she.

She finally pulled him onto the sandy shore, the wind made her shiver violently. Amy flipped Zuko onto his back , she slapped his cheeks, trying to bring himaround.

"Wake up! Wake up Dammit!" she said over and over. It wasn't working, his head flopped to the side.

"No!Wake up!" Amy started doing chest compressions like she was taught in CPR class.

"1-2-3! 1-2-3!1-2-3!" She counted. Zuko's eyes flew open and he turned to his side, coughing up salt water and God knows what else.

"Ah!-Hell!" Zuko coughed. He drew in a deep breath, catching his breath. He turned to look at Amy. She had fallen back startled, not knowing what to do.

Zuko gave her a guarded look, "Who are you! Where am I!" he looked around at his surroundings.

Amy regained her voice, "-Amy…I'm Amy.." she stuttered.

Zuko stood up, looking around, "Where's my ship! Where am I!" he said frantically.

Amy stood up, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm. She knew that he was not going to like what she said next.

"Your ship is not here," she began, "You're not suppose to be either. You are in Pensacola, Florida. You have come to my world Prince Zuko." She explained.

Zuko whirled on her, "How do you know my name! How in Kai's name did I get here!" He started breathing deeply.

"I need to sit down…" he plopped onto the sand, looking out across the ocean.

'_Who is this girl?' _he looked up at Amy. She kneeled down in front of him.

"I don't know how you got here or why." She said calmly, "But I know your name because you are on TV. A lot of people, most of them kids…I'll explain later. I got to get you home before we freeze to death."

Zuko nodded numbly. He allowed the girl to pull him up and they walked away from the beach.

* * *

**So there you go. First chapter of many. Tell me if you like it. I didn't want to post this, but my friends convinced me to do it. This idea came in Geometry class when Sydnee, Brianna and Liz were sitting with me. It all started with one question, "What if Zuko came to our world? Before we ever went there?" I forgot who said this, but I think it was Sydnee. I immediately began writing. It has some humor in it…I am undecided on the ratings if it will turn into a romance or not…I'll let yall decide…..or my friends…whatever. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters.

Thank yall so much for the reviews! I love yall so much!

Chapter 2

'Ring Ring'

'_He's in shock.'_ Amy realized as she led Zuko to her house. He gasped when he saw the strange structure that was Amy's house, he had never seen anything like it in his life.

Amy took his arm, "Come on, we have to go inside, you're freezing."

She opened the screen door that led onto the porch. She opened the French doors and led Zuko inside.

When Zuko came through the doors, he saw many shiny objects and strange shapes. Amy noticed that he was having a hard time taking this all. She couldn't blame him, he was taken out of his world and put into hers without any instruction manual how to live like this. Or what any of these things are.

"It's okay," She assured him, "None of these things will hurt you." She said, even though there are things in the house that could hurt him.

"You stay right here, I'll get you a towel." Amy left to go get it.

Zuko stared around the living room, there was a fireplace, chairs, a large glass table and a weird black piece of glass with buttons on it sticking out of the wall.

'_I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming.' _Zuko repeated to himself. He pinched his arm. Feeling pain, he found that he was not dreaming at all. Amy came back with an armful of towels.

"Here, dry yourself with these." She handed them to her. Zuko took them and dried himself off the best he could. Once everything started to sink in, he asked a question.

"What is this TV thing I'm on?"

Amy pointed to the black glass with buttons in it, "That is a TV. It's moving pictures and sounds come from it. I'll show you later…we're going to have to find you some clothes."

Amy went into her Dad's room. Going through the dresser, she found a big shirt and some sweat pants. '_These will fit him.'_

She brought them out to Zuko, "Change into these. Put the wet pants by the door. I will be in the other room. Call if you need anything."

Zuko nodded, the sir of authority began returning to him. He watched Amy go into the other room, he removed his wet pants and put them by the door along with the wet boxers. He put on the sweat pants first, then the shirt, they were comfortable, but not what he was use to.

"Girl!" he called out.

Amy came out, "The name is Amy. Not 'Girl'." She picked up the wet clothes and boxers.

'_I didn't even know that they have boxers there…' _She thought as she took the clothes and dumped them into the laundry hamper. She shivered, remembering that she had to change out of her own clothes.

"I'll be right back." Amy told Zuko, "Sit down on the couch…that's the big, long, pillow like thing," She pointed.

Zuko hesitantly sat down. When he saw that it wasn't going to bite him in the butt, he relaxed, continuing to look around the room.

Amy went into her room, chuckling softly, '_I can't wait to tell Liz and the others, they are never going to believe me.' _Amy dried her hair and pulled it back in a braid. '_How did Zuko get here anyway?' _Amy had read fan fictions about stuff like that, put it was normally the girl who went to his world, not visa-versa. A thought hit Amy, she had left her satchel at the beach!

"Ah Shit!" She cursed. She came out of the room. Amy saw Zuko playing with a lamp, pulling he string, turning it on and off.

'_If Sydnee could see this, she would crack up!'_ Amy smiled. She cleared her throat, getting Zuko's attention.

"I have to go back to the beach, I left something there. I'll be back, just be careful. I will be back in a minute okay?"

Zuko nodded, he found interest with the aquarium. He tapped on the glass, spooking a clownfish.

Amy left the house, running down the path to the beach. The sky was darker, little drops of rain started falling. She reached the beach and found her satchel where she had left it. Amy grabbed it and ran back to the house, trying to beat the rain. She ran into the house, to find Zuko still at the place she left him.

…..A weird beeping brought her eyes to the….phone! It was destroyed! Pieces of plastic were everywhere, melted together to form weird shapes, and the telephone wires were dangling off the counter.

"What happened! What did you do to the phone!" Amy shrieked. Zuko looked at her, "It made a loud, 'RRRIIIINNNGGG' noise so I stopped it. A phone is it? What does it do?"

Amy rubbed her temples, shaking her head, "It allows me to talk to people who live far away or close by. –sigh- Now I'm going to have to buy another one….Thank God Dad isn't here, he'd have a Kaniption. (My dad would yell at me and most likely burst a couple blood vessels in his eyes…..it's happened before when I accidentally burnt the salad……don't ask….)

Zuko looked at the red bag Amy had brought in. "What is that? Looks like some sort of bag."

Amy nodded, "It's a satchel, It carries my books and pens."

A loud thunderclap made Amy jump, but not Zuko. Zuko was reminded of the storm back at sea a while ago.

A small barking noise came from the kitchen.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

Amy went into the kitchen and appeared with a ball of fuzzy gold fur. This was a Golden Retriever puppy.

"This is Bear, a dog. He is a companion to humans; he's just a puppy. He won't hurt you."

Zuko already knew this, just imagine, the thing the size of a monkey hurting the royal Prince Zuko? Preposterous! Zuko was still unsure though. He put on a brave face and boldly stuck out a hand to the creature. It yipped happily and licked his hand, Zuko smiled inwardly.

Amy sat Bear on the floor, it came over to Zuko, begging to be picked up. Zuko picked it up carefully, fully amazed by the little creature.

Amy walked back into the kitchen, "I should probably give you a tour before you destroy any more of my stuff."

Zuko held Bear in his arms and followed her. She explained every contraption and structure to the amazed prince. She showed him her room, the bathroom, parents room, and her car. Zuko touched the sleek metal car, "You use this to get around? It's better then Komodo Rhino's!"

"It's called a Corvette. Red's my favorite color, so it was the perfect color for my car." Amy took him back inside to the living room.

(Yo, I'm sorry but this is my story and I'm allowed to fantasize if I want, the car is fake but everything else I wrote is real….except the whole Zuko coming here thing! I'm 16 in this story okay, so is a lot of my friends.)

"Tell me the last thing you remember before ending up here." Amy said.

Zuko searched his brain, trying to remember. They sat on the couch, Bear running back and forth, deciding which lap to sit in.

Zuko remembered, "I was on deck, training. A big storm blew up from out of nowhere. I heard thunder and saw a flash of light. Then the next thing I saw was you. How did I get here? This makes no sense!"

Amy shook her head, " No it doesn't, I don't know how you got here besides that flash of light thingy…"

"Zuko sighed, "How do I get back?" Again, Amy shook her head.

Amy changed the subject, "Do you want to watch TV? I have an episode of you on here."

Zuko had no clue what an episode was, but he nodded, anxious to see. Amy grabbed a weird plastic thin with a lot of buttons and numbers on it. She pushed a red button, and a picture of the Avatar appeared on the glass.

"THE AVATAR!" Zuko jumped up and ran to the TV. But the Avatar was moving, so was the two water tribe peasants.

"Zuko, it's not real you can't get to them. This is episode three, _The Southern Air Temple_. It's one of my favorites. Let's watch. Sit down, it lasts about 30 minutes. You are in this one. So is Admiral Zhao, but only when he was a Commander or some other low-rank position."

Zuko stared at the screen in amazement as he came on.

"That's…..me…."

* * *

**Hoped you liked. The next chapter will be a bit more exciting then this one, and the one after that. The first two chapters are always kinda boring. I began writing this story before I got Bear. Bear is asleep on my bed as I type this. He is so cute! He likes to bite a lot though. I already have quite a few scars on my feet and hands already…..I am so bored it ain't even funny…I'm gunna go sleep now. Bye y'all, don't forget to review! Oh, here is a quote my Friend 'Peaches' from my English class gave me. Everyone calls him Peaches, he's not gay or anything, it's just what someone called him and it stuck! He's a football player and even the teaches call him Peaches! It's Hilarious! Hope y'all are having a good Chrismahannaquanza break!**

"**Life is like a dog…..it's a bitch." _By Peaches in my English Honors 1 class. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. Sorry it's been awhile! Here you go!

Chapter 3

Wally World!

"That was awesome how you kicked Zhao's ass!" Amy exclaimed, "He's such a bastard. Have you noticed that he look's like an ape? Admiral Monkey Face it what my friends and I call him."

The show was over, and Zuko was asking Amy questions about the show: How much everyone in her world have seen. Zuko seemed calmer that he was many peoples favorite character.

"The last episode was…when you saved Aang from Zhao's fortress."

"You know about that!"

"Yup, but don't worry. No one in your world knows except you and Aang. Iroh and Zhao doesn't know." Amy explained.

Zuko relaxed. Bear yipped up at him, begging for attention Zuko patted his head absently.

Amy looked out the window, "Yeay, it has stopped raining. And it's one o'clock. Zuko, I'm goin' to take you to WalMart. That's kinda like a market where you buy stuff…I need to buy a new phone, and some food. And some stir fried rice for you to make you more comfortable." Amy took Bear off Zuko's lap and took him into the kitchen and locked him in his cage.

Amy turned to Zuko, she looked down at his feet, "We're going to have to get you some shoes too. But let's see if my Dad left his sandals."

"Finally, a word I can understand." Zuko followed her into the closet. Amy smiled, "But they don't look like what you're use to." She held up the double strap sandals.

"Put these on." She put them on the floor. After much maneuvering, Zuko finally got the sandals on.

"They feel weird." He commented.

"You'll get use to them. Let me go get my keys and purse, then get in the car," Amy got her stuff and led Zuko to the Corvette. Zuko hesitated to get in. Amy opened the door on the passengers side.

After much pushing and shoving, Zuko was finally coaxed into the vehicle. Amy closed his door and went over to the driver's side. She buckled herself in and put the key in the ignition. Zuko jumped as the engine roared to life.

"Chill." Amy laughed as she pulled out of the drive way. She drove out of her neighborhood onto the main highway.

Zuko's fear turned to amazement as he watched all other types of models of cars passed.

"This is amazing." He sighed. Amy smiled, the initial shock has worn off.

"Zuko when we get to Walmart, we are going to get you some clothes. Don't talk to anyone and do not stare. There are some pretty weird people that come to Walmart. Don't touch anything that you don't see me touch just to be safe." Amy reverently hoped that Zuko would listen, she knew that he was stubborn and rebellious.

"Alright." Zuko consented. Amy sighed in relief. They pulled into the parking lot of Walmart.

"Push the red button to release yourself." Amy pointed. Zuko did and stepped out of the car.

"Come on, let's go. Please act normal."

Zuko gave her a weird look. "I'm in a different world, were only little kids know who I am. And I'm surrounded by strange objects that could kill me…Sure, I'll act normal." Amy laughed, she didn't know if Zuko was being sarcastic or not, you can hardly tell with him.

They walked through the automatic doors, which Zuko was hesitant to go through, believing that they would crush him if he goes through. A few people…scratch that, a lot of people stared at Zuko, no doubt because of his scar and odd hairstyle. Amy pulled Zuko over to the electronics and got a new phone identical to the one Zuko had broken. Zuko looked at all the other boxes of phones; he picked one up and held it to his ear.

Amy smiled, "It has to be plugged in Zuko." She laughed. Zuko put the phone down, embarrassed.

"I'm hungry." Amy said suddenly. She led Zuko away.

Do you always act like this?" Zuko asked as they sat at the Blimpy, eatind a sub sandwich with an icee.

"What do you mean?" Amy took a bit out of her salami sub and munched thoughtfully.

Zuko shrugged, "So…random."

Amy burst out laughing. "You haven't seen random." She laughed, "My friend Sydnee is random! She would be talking about Butterfingers one minute, then start claiming that she is Ruler of the Squirrels. (That is what she seriously calls herself!)"

Zuko pulled away, looking at Amy warely. "O-kay." He said, '_This is one crazy world.'

* * *

_

_**Sorry it's so short. That's why I post 2! Yeay! Ryan is in the next chapter. I babysat him last night, him and a 18 month old named Logan. Double trouble I'll tell you what! Review for this please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I know Zuko's kinda out of character…but it's the best I can do…He's in my turf. Imagine if I had the normal Zuko come to our world…. He would probably be destroying everything and nothing would be safe from him. That wouldn't be much of a story. I tried to make it the best I can.

Chapter 4

(Next day)

RYAN!

"Yeah…sure….okay great!….Is it okay if I bring a friend along?…..Yes?…Okay thank you. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Amy hung up the new phone. She went over to Zuko who was watching 'Will and Grace.'

"Zuko, you're coming with me to baby-sit alright?" She told him. Hoping that he didn't mind. Zuko laughed as on of the Gay guys danced with Jlo on stage. "Babysit?" He said after his laughter wore off. Amy nodded.

"Yes, my friend has a baby named Ryan. She said you can come. Do you want to go?"

Zuko did not fancy the idea of being left alone the whole night in the strange house, "Yes." He said, getting up and following her.

"For how long?" Zuko asked getting in the car. He buckled himself in with more ease this time. He had slept on the couch last night, Bear snuggled on top o his chest, it acting like a heating pad. Zuko had fallen asleep watching Avatar re runs. He was use to everything now…but Amy had a bad scare when Zuko stuck his hand down the garbage disposal to take a fork that had fallen into it out of there. She showed him that if he wasn't careful…….Amy stuck a carrot in the disposal and turned it of. Zuko felt a little ill when he saw the shredded carrot emerge. That could've been his hand, but a lot messier then that.

"We will be babysitting until two in the morning." Amy started up the car and back out.

"Oh." Amy stopped and turned to Zuko, 'I almost forgot. They have two big dogs. They will jump on you!" She warned, "But don't barbecue them okay. The black one it Hailey, she's a Rottwiler. The brown one is Oscar and he's a Boxer."

Zuko took this information in. He started to understand Amy, but in a freaky way. Without knowing it, she had become his first friend…besides Uncle Iroh. But Zuko didn't let Amy know it.

They pulled up to a small house with three cars out in front.

"We're here!" Amy announced. Zuko followed Amy as she went to the door and knocked twice and went in. Zuko stepped inside, and was immediately set upon by two wild barking dogs! The brown one brought Zuko to the floor and began licking his face. Zuko forgot what Amy told him and was about to 'barbecue' the dog but..

"OSCAR OFF!" Amy shouted, grabbing the dog and pulling it off Zuko

"Attennnnhut! She shouted. Oscar sat down and put a paw up in a salute. (It is so cute!)

"Good boy. Stay." Amy helped Zuko up.

"You okay?"

Zuko nodded, wiping slobber off his face, "That…That…was a dog! It was more like a tiger!" He stepped away from Oscar.

Amy laughed, "Yep! But don't worry about him. It's the human Ryan that is trouble. Hailey? Where's Ryan?" She asked the large black dog.

Zuko watched as Hailey went to the other room and came back, ushering a small toddler out.

"MEME!" He cried, running to Amy. He had short blonde hair and large blue eyes. He is a cutie!

"RyRy." Amy swung him up and caught him in a big hug. Giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

"MeMe?" Zuko said, puzzled.

"He can't say Amy, so he says MeMe." Amy explained. She showed Ryan to him, "Ryan, say Hi to Zuko." Ryan blushed and hid his face in Amy's shirt. Amy laughed, "Oh you're not shy. He'll get use to you. Where's Mama?"

"Krystal! I'm here!" She announced. She motioned for Zuko to sit on the couch; he did, sinking into the comfortable pillows.

" Be there in a sec! Make yourself comfortable!" Came a feminine voice from the other room, "Jeremy, go see her and give her money for pizza."

A white, shaved 24 year old man came out of the room, wearing a shirt that said, 'Semper Fi.' This was Jeremy Zuko guessed.

"Hi!" The man said, stickling out his hand to Zuko, "I'm Jeremy, Ryan's father."

Zuko shook his hand like Amy had taught him to do to anyone who offered him their hand, "I'm Zuko. Nice to meet you." He said.

Amy's eyes went wide, she didn't know that Zuko could be so polite. Jeremy handed him $20 out of his pocket, "Here's for the Pizza." Jeremy looked them over, "So, are ya'll dating or friends?" he asked.

"He's a friend staying over at my place until his house gets retailed." Amy lied casually. Jeremy nodded, "Ahh, Okay. So, we will be out tonight. We'll have our cells on if you need us. We should be back around 2 or so."

Amy and Zuko nodded. Krystal came out of the bedroom, her hair done up and everything. She looked beautiful. She was about 6 or 7 years older then Amy.

"You ready to go?" She stopped when she saw Zuko

"Hello, I'm Krystal." She said, Zuko introduced himself. After exchanging pleasantries, they left. Ryan cried for the first minute, then stopped when he found interest with a toy gun.

Amy brought Hailey and Oscar over to Zuko, "Zuko, these are the dogs."

Oscar tried to jump on him again, but Amy held him back.

"Pet them." She instructed.

Zuko reached out a hand ad patted Hailey's head. The dog licked his hand and rolled onto her back, begging for her belly to be scratched. Zuko did, he smiled as the dogs leg kicked the air in pleasure.

"Wow…I never knew anything like this in my life." He said, showing Oscar the same amount of affection.

Amy smiled. Ryan tottled over and tugged on Zuko's pant leg.

"Owcide? Owcide!" He said, grabbing Zuko's finger and pulling him towards the door. Zuko looked at Amy, "What is he saying?" He asked.

"He's saying outside. He wants to go outside. He always wants to go. Even though it's dark out, the street lamps are on. Let's take him to the park for awhile. Then we can order pizza." She put the dogs in the backyard and they left out the front door. Ryan held onto Zuko's fingers, pulling him along in the direction of the park.

"What's pizza?" Zuko asked.

"Food. It's good. I think you will like it." Amy said. Ryan took her fingers, holding onto both Zuko and Amy. Zuko looked down at the small boy.

"Is he a bender? He looks like he's from the Air nation." He said. Amy looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, No one here is a bender. You are the only one. But do not use your firebending here. If you do and someone sees you…we're screwed."

"The only one? I'm the only Firebender in this world?" Zuko couldn't believe it.

She nodded, "At least that I know of." They walked under street lights and posts. They reached a small park in the center of the neighborhood. There was a group of teenage boys playing a late game of Basketball on the court. Zuko watched with interest.

Amy tensed when she saw them, then picked Ryan up and carried him to the slide as far away she could get from the boys.

Zuko was puzzled about her behavior. He asked her what the matter was. She shook her heard, "Nothing.."

She put Ryan on the slide, he giggled as he went down.

"Mor! Mor!" He laughed, holding his arms out to Zuko for him to pick him up.

Zuko and Amy played with Ryan. Zuko had never seen such a little boy with so much energy!

Amy bent to pick up Ryan's shoe that had fallen off. She heard someone walk up behind her, she turned.

"Hey baby!" The boy said, coming closer, "How've you been?"

Zuko watched the boy with growing distaste. One of the boys had seen Amy and had stopped the game to come over. His friends followed behind him. The boy was about as tall as Zuko, but had short blonde hair that stuck out at all angles. He wore a white-T with baggy plants that had a silver chain hanging out of one of the pockets. Zuko knew that this boy was no friend of Amy's.

Amy's eyes narrowed, "Go away Matt, don't ever call me baby!" She said, turning away. Matt caught her shoulder, pulling her back around.

"Don't tell me to go away. What's your deal? Don't you love me no more?" he asked, looking hurt.

Amy batted his hand away. "I broke up with you remember! Of course I don't love you. Now take your friends and go away." She said, venom dripping in every word.

The boy's around Matt covered their mouths, "Ohh" coming from them. A black boy slapped Matt on the shoulder, "Man!" He cracked, "You just got BURNED! Haha!"

Matt was not happy that his friends were now laughing at him. He looked at Zuko and smirked, thinking of a way to restore his dignity; "I guess you got this guy now." He scorned. Zuko did not like his tone; this boy was reminding him of Zhao, but not as smart.

Zuko held Ryan in his arms, the little boy watching with solemn eyes as the big boys talked.

Matt walked up to Zuko, his eyes flicked to Zuko's scar that could be seen by the street lamp.

"How you get that scar man!" Matt asked nastily, "Play with fire and you'll get burned!"

Zuko grew hot with rage. Ryan squirmed in his grasp trying to get out; his holder had gotten hot. Amy saw what was happening. She took Ryan out of Zuko's hands. The look in her eyes telling him not to do it.

Zuko glared at Matt. The boys behind Matt started chanting the age-old word, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Matt laughed, "You are one weird looking dude. I didn't know Amy liked orientals. Can you do Kung Fu like the movies? Show me ponytail! Fight me if you aren't a sissy!"

Zuko had no clue what Kung Fu was, but he knew that this guy was making fun of him. Amy tried to stop them.

"Stop Matt! Just go home or leave us alone! Leave him out of this!" She said pleadingly.

Matt shoved her out of his way, "Get out of the way Bitch!"

Amy fell with the baby, but Zuko caught her in his arms. Zuko moved her and Ryan behind him, shielding them with his body. He turned on Matt.

"No man should ever call a woman that, and hurt them. You want to fight? Sure I'll fight. If I win, which I will, You have to leave Amy alone, never bother her again." He said.

Matt smirked, "And if I win, You have to shave the rest of your ponytail off and give Amy up. Deal?"

Zuko nodded, "Deal."

Amy grabbed his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Are you crazy? You can't use your bending here. Don't do this!" She pleaded.

Zuko shook his head, "Don't worry. This guys just like Zhao, a bastard and an asshole. I will win." He was sure of himself.

Zuko stepped forward to Matt.

"You ready?" He asked, kicking off his sandals to the side. Matt grinned, not removing his own shoes, "Oh Yeah! Come on scar face!" He called. The boys formed a circle around Matt and Zuko. Amy was in the circle, holding Ryan tightly, hoping that Zuko wins. Without any warning at all, Matt charged swinging his fists, Zuko saw a fist coming straight for him….

* * *

_**Left off at a cliffie! Haha! Tune in next time. Will like a lot of reviews please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but if I did….. The Nick rating slash would be this. Sokka/Zula, Zuko/Katara (This is going to happen people. My friend's Dad works for Nickelodeon and he says that is going to happen. Yeayness!) Aang/Mang, Iroh/ either Gran-Gran or Aunt Woo…unlikely but it would still be funny.

This is one of my fav chappies! Enjoy and thank you for the reviews….and yes, this Matt character is my ex. KILL HIM ZUKO! He's a goddamn bastard and that's why I broke up with him. He insulted my good friend Bri. And said that he 'owned' me. Matt, you don't even own the shirt on your back!

Chapter 5

Go China Man!

Zuko saw a fist coming straight for him, with the ease and grace of a master, he avoided Matt's punches easily, ducking and twisting his head to the side. Matt stopped, amazed that Zuko could avoid his moves so easily.

"Stop moving!" He yelled in frustration after Zuko ducked another of his pathetic punches, "Stop moving! Fight like a man!"

Zuko grabbed his fist, an inch before it reached his face. Everyone gasped. Matt stared in horror and amazement at Zuko. He had caught him. Zuko squeezed Matt's fist. Matt cried out as he felt his knuckles pop and crack. Zuko frowned.

" You have no clue how a man fights!" Zuko swept his foot around, knocking Matt off his feet. He fell down with a 'thump' on the cemented ground.

"Alright!" Amy said, all doubt she had in Zuko vanished with that one move.

Matt got up again, his face red with rage and embarrassment. He tried to kick Zuko from his place on the ground, he shot out with his foot, catching Zuko in the right knee. Zuko grunted in pain, but did not cry out. Zuko decided that enough play, he needed to teach Matt a lesson.

Zuko finally landed a blow on Matt's face, right in the eye. Matt reeled back, a hand clapped over his right eye, grunting and cursing so much that Amy had to cover Ryan's ears.

"Alright Zuko!" Amy cheered.

Matt took his hand away from his eye. The eye was red and was beginning to swell. Amy bet it was going to be a real shiner tomorrow, and she giggled happily.

"Had enough?" Zuko asked, his voice dripping with dislike and disgust.

Matt got up again for the second time, but he was crouched like a spring. He smirked, "Lucky shot. I'm just warming up. (Everyone knows that was a flat out lie!) There's no way I'm gunna let some Oriental China Man beat me!" Matt charged Zuko again. Zuko ran to meet him, Matt swung his fist, trying to pound Zuko into the very ground. Zuko put up his arms, blocking the blows as they rained down on him. Zuko pushed Matt back, he formed both hands into a fist and swung them at the side of Matt's face. The fist connected, rocking Matt off his feet and onto the ground once again.

This time, Matt did not get up, he wasn't even aware that he was on the ground again. He was OUT COLD!

"That means I win." Zuko said casually, boredom in his voice. He went back to Amy and Ryan. The little toddler clapped loudly, giggling at the fine display of fighting that he had only seen on _Power Rangers_.

The gang saw that their leader was beaten. They looked at each other, uncertainty showing in their faces. That dude had just beaten Matt! Before that China man decided to come back for more, they picked up their fallen leader and took him away, casting wary glances back at Zuko. They left the Basketball where it was, forgotten.

Amy let out a relieved sigh, " Thank God that's over."

Zuko took Ryan out of her arms, Ryan giggled, patting Zuko's partially bald head, "POW! POW!" He cried, then laughed again.

Zuko smiled inwardly, "Who was that guy?" He asked Amy, "He fought like a rookie." He shook his head in disappointment. He had been wishing for a good fight, instead he had gotten a poor display of…..of…Good Kai, he didn't know what that was! That Water Tribe peasant boy could fight better then Matt.

"Yup. He's an old boyfriend. He's a big jerk and-" Amy covered Ryan's ears, "A goddamn bastard. I broke up with him about two weeks ago, and he still bothers me asking me to give him another chance." Amy uncovered Ryan's ears, and shook her head, annoyed, "It gets on my nerves. I broke up with him for many reasons, he called my good friend Bri fat, even though she's not, he says that he 'owns' me. And he thinks that he is the best thing that has ever happened in my life." Amy rolled her eyes, "He's the 2nd worse."

Zuko was quiet the whole time, Amy noticed that she was basically telling him everything about her love life, she stopped, embarrassed, "Oh my God I'm sorry." She apologized hastily, mentally hitting herself. "I'm telling you things that… oh my gawd…that guys don't like to hear about…" She turned away before he could see her blush.

Zuko almost laughed, but held it in. It was not dignified to laugh at someone's discomfort, no matter how funny it is.

Zuko shook his head, " Let's go back to the house. I'm hungry for this pitza? Is that what you call it?"

Amy was glad for the change in subject, "Pizza. Sure, let's go back. Its almost-" She checked her cell phone clock, "—7:45pm. It's about time to eat anyway."

Zuko carried Ryan on his shoulders; the little munchkin enjoyed being that high. They headed back to the house and let the dogs back inside. Zuko was almost pushed over again by the excitement of Oscar.

"What do you like?" Amy said from the kitchen, "Veggies, Ham, Pepperoni?…." She trailed off when she say Zuko's clueless look. She shook her head, "Neva mind. I'll order pepperoni." Amy dialed the number and talked with the pizza person.

Zuko sat down on the couch and put Ryan on the floor to play with the dogs. He turned on the television; _Spongebob Squarepants_ came on, he was fighting Patrick Star in a boxing ring. Zuko changed the channel hurriedly, Spongebob spooked him out…those big eyes….his yellow square shape….that annoying laugh….Zuko shivered. (LOL!)

He flipped through the channels until he settled on _Animal Planet. _He stopped and watched as two Silver Back Gorillas fought for territory. He watches this channel a lot because he was fascinated by all the different animals that he had never in his whole life had seen before. Ryan waddled up, holding a toy gun and pointing it at him.

"BAM!" he shouted.

Zuko smiled, he held out a flame in the palm of his hand.

"Fire." He said, tossing it from hand to hand in front of Ryan's eyes.

Ryan's eyes went wide, "Ooohhh." He reached out to touch it.

"ZUKO!"

The fire disappeared from Zuko's hand. Zuko looked at Amy, her face was livid, she had the phone receiver pressed to her shoulder.

"Don't do that near him," She said, pointing at Ryan, "He can get hurt. He's just a baby."

"'UKO!" Ryan shouted, then giggled as if it were all a game. Seeing a big boy get in trouble was hilarious to him.

Zuko realized that he could've hurt Ryan, he needed to think next time before he brought fire out, "Sorry." He said, sincerely, glad that Amy was there to stop him in time.

Amy, sighed, " 's okay."

She resumed talking on the phone. Zuko poked Ryan in the chubby belly, "Ryan." He said.

Ryan grinned. He poked Zuko in the stomach, "'Uko!" Zuko smiled. The little boy was cute, he could make anyone smile Zuko thought fondly. No one from his ship or the Firenation was around for him to show a tough exterior to. He didn't have to act mean or tough, no body here cared. And he didn't have to look for the Avatar, there was no way he could do anything here except watch the television for Avatar clues. He already knew that the Avatar was going to the North Pole to master Waterbending…but in Zuko's current position, he couldn't stop him or catch him. Zuko was a whole different person, still stubborn, but in a nicer way.

Zuko ruffled the little boys blond hair and he heard Amy get off the phone and she came into the living room.

She handed Zuko the $20, "This is money to pay for the pizza. The man or woman will come to the door. He will hand you a box. Take it and give him the money. I have to give Ryan a bath." She said with a huff, "Pizza will be here in 10 minutes."

Ryan's eyes went wide when he heard the accursed word…bath. He made a dash to hide in his room, but Amy jumped forward and caught him, "Caught cha ya lil devil!"

Ryan struggled futilely in her arms, "NOO noo! No wanna baff! No wanna baff!" He cried.

Amy carried him off into the different room and Zuko returned to his show. He lost interest in it when the commercials came on and continued to click around to the different channels.

He heard Amy tackling with a reluctant Ryan in the other room, splashes could be heard as well as cries of laughter and of frustration, "Ryan stop it! No- No not my shirt! Awww Dangit!"

"'Angit!" Ryan repeated.

Oscar snorted as if in laughter at the sounds. He jumped onto the couch with Zuko and sat on him, laying his full form across his lap. Hailey, not wanting to be left out, jumped onto the couch also and propped her head up on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko was trapped by the dogs, but he didn't care. He patted the top of Oscars head absently as he continued channel surfing. He stopped at the History Channel, and watched a Revolutionary War documentary.

'_Might as well learn these peoples history.' _Zuko thought as he watches. A couple minutes later the dogs jumped off of him and started barking at the door. The doorbell rang, making Zuko jump.

"Zuko!" Amy called from the other room, "That's pizza!"

Zuko got off the couch and grabbed the 20 dollars. He pushed the dogs away back from the door so he could open it. A scrawny teenager with blemishes galore on his greasy face was the delivery boy. The teenagers eyes went wide when he saw Zuko, he handed the box to him, his eyes never leaving the scar, "H-H-Here's y-your pizza.." He stuttered. Zuko gave him the twenty and shut the door in his face. People always staring at his scar bothered him to no end.

The box was hot, but Zuko could tolerate it. A heavenly smell wafted up from the box edges, Zuko sat it on the kitchen table and opened it.

"Huh?"

The sight of his first pizza was…odd to him, "Amy!" Zuko called, not sure what to do, "What do I do with this!"

Amy came out of the bathroom, soaking wet. Her hair dripped with soap and water while Ryan was giggling happily. He was wrapped in a towel, but it looked like Amy needed it more then Ryan in Zuko's opinion.

" I think your wrong about him not being a bender." Zuko said, "He could be a water bender."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Hardy Har har…very funny. Hand me my bag would you. I always keep a pair of pants and a shirt in there for this occasion. Oh, to answer your question about the pizza, you eat it! Take a slice and chow down." She put Ryan in a diaper and in a USMC shirt (it stands for, 'United States Marine Corp'). Zuko handed her the black bag and she went into the other room to get cleaned up.

Zuko picked up a slice of pizza and took a hesitant bite. He liked it. He had never had pizza before and now he silently mourned the life he had lived without it.

"This is good." He said, taking another bite. Ryan reached up to him, "Saysa! Saysa!" he begged.

Zuko had no clue what the little boy was asking him, "Amy! What does Saysa mean?" He asked.

Her voice came through from the bathroom, "He's saying Pizza. Can you get him a small slice on a plate please?"

Zuko didn't know how Ryan could get Saysa, out of Pizza. He gave Ryan his food and the little boy waddled into the living room with his pizza and sat down, watching as the Red coats fired cannons to the opposite side.

Amy came out in new clothes; blue jeans and a Stewie shirt that said, "I like you, when I rule the world, your life with be quick and painless." She grabbed herself some pizza and sat down on the couch.

She looked at the screen, "You like watching this stuff?" She asked. Ryan started laughing manically as one of the cannon balls hit a soldier in the first rank, throwing him back to the third rank. Zuko and Amy exchanged glances, "He always acts like that.." Amy said, "Ever since he watched _The Grudge_, he had always laughed when people got killed."

Amy turned back to the movie, "As I say again, Do you like watching this kinda stuff?'

Zuko shrugged, "Just seeing what this world is like."

Amy took a swig of her soda, "Continue watching this and you'll ace my history class…Holy Shit!"

"Shit!" Ryan repeated. Amy smacked herself in the forehead, "No say Ryan bad word!" She said.

She turned back to Zuko, who had pulled away from her, shocked by her outburst.

Amy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. But I just remembered. I forgot that school is on Monday." She looked at Zuko, "Um, I think you'll have to come to school with me…I can't leave you at home all the time."

"School?" Zuko asked, never had heard the word. Amy nodded, "It's where men and women teach us about Math, Science, Spanish, History…all kinds of crap that we don't use. But in Veterinary Medicine, we learn a lot off stuff. You'll like Mrs. Bonnie, she's awesome. Would you like to go?" She asked him.

* * *

_**Will Zuko say yes? Or will he rather stay at home? You guys try to guess! I will award cookies to anyone who predicts truly. Hoped you liked this chapter. R&R if you ever want to know what happens next! Ta ta for now! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Sorry it's been awhile, me got grounded again.

Chapter 6

'_Sunrise'_

"…would you like to go?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes. Is there a channel on that explains school?" Picking up the remote, Zuko flipped through the channels in hope to find something that would settle his curiosity. Amy thought for a moment, "Well…no. But there is a channel that deals with teenagers and stuff, press 54 for MTV. They should have a program on called _High School Stories _it is about High School pranks and controversies. You can at least see what kind of clothes people wear and how they act, just don't pull any pranks while at my school." Amy joked.

Zuko changed the channel and it changed to MTV and began watching. This was one of Amy's favorites! The guy makes a statue of the Trojan bunny from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _and mounts it in the front of the school with cement bags.

(All you Monty Python fans give a scream!)

Amy got up and got more pizza and Pop and they watched the whole episode and talked. Ryan looked like he was ready to nod off at any moment, his baby blue eyes closing slowly as his sippy cup fell from his hands.

While Zuko watched TV, Amy picked Ryan up carefully and took Ryan into the bedroom to put him to bed.

"Se song? Se Song!" He said, demanding that she sing him a bedtime song, Amy smiled and tucked him into bed.

"Alright, alright, me se song." She agreed and sat down next to Ryan's bed, which was so low to the ground that Amy could rub Ryan's back while she sang to him.

Zuko had noticed that Amy was gone and so was Ryan, where had they gone? Zuko got up and looked in the door way and saw Amy over Ryan's bed, her back to him as she sang to Ryan.

Sunrise 

_Sunrise_

_Looks like morning in your eyes_

_But the clock held 9:15 for hours_

_Sunrise_

_Sunrise_

_Couldn't tempt us if it tried_

_Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone_

And I said 

_Oooo, oooo, oooo_

_To you_

_Sunrise_

_Sunrise_

_Couldn't find it in your eyes_

_But I'm sure its written all over my face_

_Sunrise_

_Sunrise_

_Never something I could hide_

_When I see we made it through another day_

_When I say_

_Oooo, oooo, oooo_

_To you_

_And now the night_

_Will throw its cover down on me again_

_And if I'm right_

_It's the only way to bring me back_

_Oooo, oooo, oooo_

_To you._

Amy sang the song two more times before Ryan would fall asleep. Zuko had almost fallen asleep himself, her voice and words was so soothing, she could sing. Amy kissed Ryan's forehead softly, "Goodnight baby." She whispered tenderly to the sleeping infant. She got up and went to leave and saw Zuko, she jumped back, startled.

"How long have you been there?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"The whole time." Zuko said, acting bored and walked away. Amy shook her head, '_Okay then' _

Amy left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, but not before Hailey pushed her way in and curled up beside Ryan on the bed.

It was 10 o'clock when Amy changed the channel to Adult Swim and InuYasha came on. They watched that show until it ended. Zuko liked it, he imagined himself picking up the Tetsusaiga with one hand.

Amy yawned, she got off the couch and went in the fridge. She returned with two cold cans of 'Red Bull' She tossed one to Zuko who caught it with ease.

"What's this?" Zuko asked, looking at the strange can.

"It's an energy drink." Amy explained, opening the can, "It keeps you awake. I practically live off of theses things." She took a big swig of the drink and sighed.

Zuko took a sip of his, wincing at the taste, Amy laughed, "You kinda have to get use to it."

:Time Gapola:

Awhile later, Zuko felt wide-awake and so was Amy, but on a lower level. Ryan had waken up a few more times during the night and Amy would go in and sing him back to sleep.

There was a phone call, which Amy answered and turned out to be Krystal just checking up on them and making sure that Ryan was being good. They hung up and sat back down on the couch. During the commercials Amy would tell Zuko all about High School, What to do and what not to do; No Firebending, killing anyone who annoyed him, talking about the avatar…obvious stuff like that.

Zuko would listen, absorbing all this information in and Amy said that she would take him to the Mall tomorrow to get him some supplies and clothes, Daddy had left his credit card!

Zuko turned his attention back to the television after Amy was done talking, amazed that so many things that he could do that would be wrong and a social status killer! Zuko made a mental note to just stay close to Amy while at school. Samurai Champloo was on but he was barely paying attention to it, he had noticed that Amy was dozing off, her eyes barely open.

"You're falling asleep." Zuko stated. Amy's eyes snapped open and she shook her head, "No." She said, stifling a yawn, "Just resting."

Zuko hid a smile, " You can go to sleep if you want to. I'll wake you when they come back."

Amy nodded, "Tanks awot. I owe ya. You can get yourself another Red Bull if you would like, I, apparently, have developed a tolerance to the high caffeine." She yawned again.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You're not a late person are you."

Amy shook her head, then smiled cheekily, 'But I'm a late morning person!" She sighed, "Too bad we have to wake up at 5:30am though for Monday."

Zuko's eyes shot up in shock, "5:30!"

"Yup, sucks huh?" She chuckled, "We would have to get up earlier if we rode the bus, but since I can drive we get to sleep in. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna sleep. Night Night." She closed her eyes and was soon sleeping soundly.

Zuko shook his head in amazement, she could fall asleep as fast as Uncle Iroh!

Zuko got himself another Red Bull, deciding that he liked the stuff and wished that his ship had it other than his Uncle's Tea.

A cry from the other room alerted him that the 'sleeping angel' had awoken again from his sleep. Zuko looked over at Amy, he shouldn't wake her…

Zuko got up and went into the baby's room, Ryan sat atop the bed, clutching his blue bare and crying.

Zuko picked him up carefully, "Why are you crying?" He asked calmly, hoping to quiet the baby. Zuko rocked Ryan, trying to quiet his tears. Ryan whimpered as he clutched to Zuko, hiding his face in his shirt. Zuko tried to remember that song that Amy had been singing, but all he could recall was the 'Oooo, oooo, oooo" parts, not enough to be a real song. Plus he couldn't sing very well anyways in his opining. He sighed, thinking of something that might pacify Ryan. Hailey had jumped off the bed when Ryan had awoken and was now in the corner of the room, watching him with her little master.

Zuko thought of something, He sat Ryan down on his bed and patted Ryan's back as Amy had done earlier, and murmuring under his breath.

"_I'll tell you a story about my world Ryan, My nation, the Fire nation, is the strongest nation of the four. The other nations are Air, Earth, and Water, all of them soon to be under our rule. 100 years ago, when Avatar Roku died, the Firenation wanted to take control of the other nation, to have control of the whole world. The next Avatar was born in the cycle, Air, the Avatar was and Air nomad monk. My nation looked for him everywhere, to the four corners of the world and farther, but we could not find his anywhere, he had vanished twelve years after he was born. My grandfather and my father searched for him, but it was in vain, they had failed. It was now up to me to find Avatar, which was now the last Airbender. He had escaped from my grasp many times before…'_ Zuko sighed, "But now it's useless searching for him here…there's no Avatar here in this world, or even benders for that matter." Zuko looked down at Ryan, he had fallen asleep, clutching Zuko's shirt like a favored blanket.

Zuko smiled faintly, he laid the child on his bed and covered him up with his blanket. Zuko closed the door and went back in the living room where Amy was still out cold on the sofa. Zuko patted Oscar's head as he passed receiving a lick on the hand in return.

Zuko continued watching TV and a couple hours later he heard the front door unlock and Krystal and Jeremy walk in.

"Hey." Krystal whispered, setting her purse on the counter, "Did everything go okay?"

Zuko nodded. Jeremy handed him two twenty-dollar bills, "One is for you and the other for Amy. Looks like she's asleep." Zuko tapped Amy's arm, waking her.

"Yo," She sighed, then yawned. Zuko handed her a twenty. Amy looked up at Krystal and Jeremy "Have fun?" She asked liked always. They nodded, apparently, the dance club was having Women get in free tonight. Amy made a note that maybe she should take Zuko, learn how to dance or just to make new friends.

"Thank you for coming out. We have another date to ask you about, next Tuesday?"

Amy nodded, "Sure, can Zuko come also? Ryan seemed to like him a lot." Jeremy nodded, "Of course man."

Amy laughed, "Well, goodnig-uh Good morning, see you Tuesday."

She and Zuko left and Amy turned to wave before getting in the car. Zuko got in the passenger side and they drove away.

"You got money too!" Amy smiled, "Awesome. Now you can buy yourself something—" She yawned again, she needed to go to bed earlier she decided.

"What can I buy with twenty dollars?"

Amy thought for a moment, "Lots of things; food, CDs, books, clothes…stuff like that."

"Did Ryan wake up anymore during the night?"

"Um…yes. But he went right back to sleep. I didn't have to go in." Zuko lied. Amy nodded and continued driving.

Zuko didn't want Amy to think he was soft, calming a little baby's tears and telling him a bedtime story…Zuko shook his head, those were not dignified actions for a prince of the Fire Nation.

Amy turned into her driveway and they left the car to go inside out of the cold. Bear greeted them when they entered. Instead of getting Zuko blankets for the couch, she guided him into her parent's room.

"You can sleep here for now on, "She told him, "My Dad won't be back for two months."

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere in Baghdad fighting a war." She shrugged carelessly.

'_War? There's war here?' _Zuko was surprised. Amy didn't seem to care that her dad was in a war.

"He's a pain in the ass." Amy said when Zuko questioned her, "He likes to order people around, He's an Admiral, coincidence? I think not! That's why I think Mom spends so much time in Spain is to escape my father." Amy threw him a pillow, "Catch. Okay, I'm going to bed. Sleep late, God knows I am." She left the room.

Zuko looked around at her parent's bedroom. It was big, there were a few pictures of family members on the wall that he could see. One picture in particular caught Zuko's eye, he went up to it for a better look.

The picture was of four people. Zuko realized that it was a family portrait, He could pick out Amy's mom and dad, and the figure of Amy herself….and another girl, who looked a couple years older then Amy. The picture was taken a few years ago Zuko guessed, Amy's hair was shorter in the picture and she didn't look as mature.

'_But who is the girl?' _Zuko wondered. The mysterious girl had big green eyes and curly brown hair, the exact opposite of Amy's strait golden blonde. She looked about eighteen in the photo; her arms were around Amy in an affectionate hug. She was smiling, and so was Amy.

'_That's her sister!'_ Zuko realized. Now that he thought of it, he could pick out similarities between the two girls: Their smiles were the same and they both have the same glint in their eyes, like they knew something and were not about to tell.

'_But where is she?' _Amy looked fourteen in the picture. So her sister would have to be 20 or 21. '_I'll ask Amy about it tomorrow.' _Zuko concluded, not wanting to think anymore on the subject when there's a bed calling his name. He got in the large bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry its been awhile my loyal readers. I was grounded and I really did not feel like typing this up, It was a burden the whole time….Maybe some reviews would make it better? The next chapter is awesome in my, and all my friends opinion. Imagine what Zuko would look like if he discovered 'Victoria Secret.'……hahaha! If you want to read about it then GIVE ME LOTSA REVEIWS! Oh and read my other stories too. Run Away, and A Koi called "Bird", That one needs more reviews. Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar of any of its characters. Thanks for the reviews y'all. Check out my profile. I put a picture or Ryan and Bear on there. Also a picture of my beach, me, and Hailey and Oscar. Tell me what y'all think.

Chapter 7

School Preparations

"C'mon Zuko! Try it on please. It won't kill you." Amy pushed Zuko into the dressing room at _PacSun_. Zuko protested loudly, "No! Why should I? I don't want to." He gave the _Elements_ hoodie back to Amy. But she did not take it, "Try it on please." She said, but it was not a request, but a demand.

"Make me!" Zuko snapped. Amy smiled evilly, " If you don't try it on, then you're walking home!"

Zuko did not even know how to get out of the mall! More or less find his own way home! He sighed, glared at Amy, and stomped into the dressing room in high bad temper. He came out a minute later wearing the hoodie, and still glared at Amy, "Happy!"

Amy nodded and told him to take it off so she could pay for it. They walked out of the store with the hoodie in the bag, Amy looked at the mall map, plotting their next course, " You'll need some pants, shirts…. socks and a backpack for school. We can get all those things here. Lets go, I'll get us some lunch later."

Zuko followed her through the crowded mall and marveling at everything he saw. A group of teenage girls passed by, glancing at him and whispering among themselves then giggling, throwing flirtatious glances back at him. Zuko ignored their pathetic attempts, they reminded him of the officer's daughters back at the palace. Women that try to _'woo'_ the man with the highest status.

Zuko and Amy passed by a shop displaying…WHAT! Zuko looked again. There were statues…wearing women's underwear? (I know they're called mannequins but try seeing them through Zuko's Pov.) Cloth that went right up the hind end and lacey stuff that barely covered anything.

"Amy…is that allowed?" He asked, pointing up at the mannequins displaying the odd type of clothing. Amy looked, and could barely control the laughter that threatened to bubble out of her. She nodded, "Yes Zuko. That is allowed. It's called _Victoria Secret. _They sell women's underwear and bras, called lingerie. Don't stare or people will think you're a perv."

"Perv?"

" A person who likes to see sexual things and women items, and stuff like that…. Stop staring."

Zuko looked away and walked away from the store quickly. Amy laughed and followed him.

A few hours and many dressing room arguments later, they decided to get some lunch. Amy and Zuko sat down at the food court and ate _Tokiwa's _Japanese food. Zuko was grateful for some food he was familiar with, and use chop sticks again instead of spoons and forks. Zuko had the chicken stir-fry and Amy had her favorite beef stir-fry.

Amy looked down at their shopping bags, most of them containing Zuko's stuff.

"Well I think I maxed out daddy's credit card, but he owes me money anyway." She looked at the long receipts, " Six pairs of pants, and fifteen shirts. Three pairs of shoes, socks and other stuff. The hoodie is for when it gets cold." Amy took a bite of her rice.

Zuko decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since last night: " When I was in your parents bedroom, I saw a picture of your family. Who is the girl with the brown hair? I guessed she is your sister." Zuko immediately regretted asking the question.

Amy looked down at her plate, she wiped away a tear that fell on the table and nodded, "Yes, she was my sister." She replied softly.

"Was?"

"I rather not talk about it." She said, wiping her eyes on her napkin. Zuko shut his mouth and did not question her further. He could see that it was unsteady ground; it obviously made Amy upset. '_What happened?' _Zuko wondered silently. Was the sister exiled like he was? Or was she dead?

Zuko and Amy finished their meal and left the mall. But they did not head home.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked when he saw that they were heading in the opposite direction from the house.

"We're going crazy!" Amy laughed.

Zuko looked at her, puzzled, "What?"

"We're going- Ahh never mind! It's lost on you. Modern humor Zuko. You'll soon see where were headin'."

Fifteen minuets later, they arrived at a group of unusual buildings. There was a fifty-foot flagpole in the front and a statue of a large cat in front of a piece of rock.

"Where are we?" Zuko asked, looking around him in puzzled amazement. Amy turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

"This." She said, gesturing around her at the buildings, "This is the biggest Soap Opera in the world. It is called High School. This is my school Zuko. C'mon, follow me. We have to get you checked in at The Administration building."

Zuko followed her to the building that had a giant (1) on it.

Inside was huge! There were glass doors and a huge staircase that led down into a pit where mechanical classes were held. Amy brought him up to a window where an African American lady was stationed.

"Hey Mrs. T! How are you?" Amy said. The woman looked up and a grin lit up her face.

"Amy! I'm doing fine thank you girl. What brings you ta school on a Sunday? Not school work I'm sure."

Amy smiled, "I'm here for one of my friends to get enrolled. He just moved here. Do you have any paperwork that we need to fill out?"

Mrs. T nodded. She vanished behind a filing cabinet and reappeared with a small stack of papers.

"Here ya go. Sit down over there and fill these things out. Give them back ta me when you're done." She gave the papers to Zuko.

Amy took Zuko to a small table located in the pit. She bought him a Sprite while they filled out the paperwork. Zuko did not know what to write on the alien papers. Amy helped him out.

"First name….Zuko. Last name…?" She looked at him. He shrugged, "I don't have a last name."

Amy thought for a moment, then put, "Fyrena." (Fire-na) not (Fi-rena)

"Fyrena?" Zuko asked. Amy shrugged, "Best I can come up with. Do you have a different one in mind?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, I like it."

Amy went on with filling out information, " Age…you are sixteen?" Zuko nodded. They filled out the rest of the paper work, but they had to make up a few stuff. But they finished the tedious task. Zuko handed in the papers back to Mrs. T.

"K' hun, I'll print you out a schedule…do you know what you want?" Mrs. T asked him. Zuko had already thought of it before hand.

"The same schedule as Amy's please."

Mrs. T nodded. She hit a few keys on the key board and Zuko's schedule printed out. She gave it to him, "There ya go. Same lunch and everything. See you two tomorrow!"

"Bye. Thank you." Amy waved as they left the building. They had permission to tour the grounds.

"Here's the Gym, and that's the Cafeteria. They sell Pizza Hut Pizza and Chick-fil-a. _(I am not lying. They do! We are also getting a Quizno's Subs next!)_

Amy pointed out everything to Zuko. She took him to building 5, the Vet Med class room.

"C'mon." She beckoned, " I bet Ginger and Tubbs are lonely."

"Ginger and Tubbs?" Zuko went in after her.

"Mweowr?" Zuko looked down at the fattest cat he had ever seen. It was a big gray cat with seal points (type of markings) and big blue eyes.

"This is Tubbs I presume?" Zuko said.

Amy nodded, "Yep. And this Drama Queen is Ginger." Zuko saw a beautiful white and brown longhaired cat in Amy's arms.

"I love her eyes." Amy commented. Zuko looked closely at Gingers eyes; they were a bright green.

"They are the same color as yours." Zuko noticed. Amy nodded. She handed the cat to him. Ginger moved around in his arms and suddenly, he felt a weird sensation coming from his bicep.

"She-is-sucking-on-my-arm." Zuko stated, looking down with a freaked out expression.

Amy laughed, "She tasting you, wondering if you're good enough to eat-"

"AMY!"

"I'm kidding. Chillax! She likes you. We don't know why she does that anyway."

Zuko put the cat down, but Ginger clung onto him and would not let him drop her. "Amy…" Zuko said, "Get her off."

Amy sighed, "Baby…Here, give her to me."

"She won't let go."

Amy grabbed Ginger by the scruff and took her off of Zuko. The cat jumped out of Amy's arms and wrestled with Tubbs on the floor. Amy turned to Zuko, "That's how you deal with clingy cats. But make sure you grab them the right way, if not, then they get pissed and you end up with a couple more scars. Here is where I sit." She showed him the desks.  
"You can sit right here." Amy indicated the desk across from hers.

"Liz sits beside me…wait! I have to make a call." Amy whipped out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers.

"Liz? Hey! Listen, get Sydnee, Brianna, Sarah, Courtney, and Stephanie to meet at my house at four o'clock today……….Yes it is urgent. This will be the most exciting news of your life……..Yes it does involve Prince Zuko." Zuko looked up sharply, "Huh?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah okay….don't take no for an answer. It's urgentay. Bring snacks too. Okay….see you then….Buh Bye!" Amy snapped the phone shut. She looked at Zuko.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends. They all watch Avatar too."

"Oh."

Amy fed the fish. It was a huge white fish. Not a Koi fish as Zuko was use to. But a lot uglier.

"This is an Oscar fish. No relation to the dog. Since he's white, we call him Eminem. We had a black one named Dr. Drae. They are both named after rappers, " Amy explained to him, "I'll turn on the radio on our way home, you'll hear one of Eminem's songs on there."

Zuko looked around the room. There were jars of dead animals and organs in the lab. Zuko stared at a kitten in a jar, "This is a baby cat." He tapped on the glass.

"Yes. It died during birth."

Zuko felt sorry for the little thing.

They left the room and continued the tour of the grounds. Zuko had a pretty good idea where every thing was. During the tour, he and Amy made up his lineage, where he's from, where he lives, everything, what his parents do and other stuff.

They left the school and went home, Zuko heard the song, "Shake that Ass for me" By Eminem. Amy laughed at his expression: One of startled amazement.

"It's a good song in my opinion." She said. It was two o'clock by the time they reached the house. Zuko took the new clothes in the parent's room while Amy took her new clothes into her room and unpacked.

Hoped you liked. I tried my best. I tried to get it in as soon as I could. I like that song, "Shake that Ass for me…" I am listening to the InuYasha soundtrack. Its awesome in my opinion! Yeay, check out my profile, and you will see a picture of Ryan and Bear when he was a puppy. And a Picture of my beach at sunset low tide, two pictures of me and a picture of Hailey and Oscar at Ryan's house. I'll get some better pictures of Ryan up soon. And some pictures of my friends at school that are in the story. They all remind me of animals and I put down what animal they remind me of. Don't ask, I'm bored. Please read all.

* * *

**_Sydnee_ –Psycho on computers, knows everything there is to know about Final Fantasy VII. She likes Cloud, whoever that is. Wolverine.**

**_Liz_- Person who runs away barefooted and gets attacked by three raccoons. I am not lying. My best Friend. Raccoon. A Pyro Raccoon!**

**_Brianna_- Purple haired all around great friend. It's her niece, Saige, that I got the name from for my Story Run Away. Raven.**

**_Me, Amy._ My friend Andrew said Lion, but Sydnee says Mouse. My sister says Wolf. I'll go with Wolf.**

**_Sarah-_ Vertically Challenges Native American Little Red Riding Hood. She reminds me of a Dolphin. Calm and Gentle….yet will bite.**

**_Courtney-_ Coo Coo bird. Crazy! Kidding Courtney, you remind me of a Jaguar. Go Jags!**

**_Matt_- Ex boyfriend. Hate. Rat, Skunk, Vulture, Dingo, smelly pigeon, Dung Beetle. Take your pick. He's all of them to me. **

**_Garret-_ Courtney's boyfriend, Tiger.**

**_Stephanie-_ Great friend who has a never-ending supply of strawberry Pocky. I love Pocky! She reminds me of an Owl. A dangerous owl.**

**My boyfriend is not making an appearance in this story, I wrote this before we got together, but he reminds me of a Bear. That's my pet name for him. I have a dog named Bear, and a boyfriend named Bear. Crazy. **

Tell me what animal your friends think you remind them of. I'd love to hear your answers. Bye bye! Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Holy Monkeys people! I am so sad right now. Ginger from my Vet Med class ran away! Tubbs got out too but he was found in the Men's Locker room. But Ginger was never found! She's Gone forever! I'm so sad! Someone left the door open and they ran for it! Tubbs was too fat to get far. POOR GINGER!

Chapter 8

Unwanted Visitor

The telephone rang loudly from the living room, the _Fur Elise _playing.

"Zuko can you get that!" Zuko heard Amy shout from her room. Zuko had just finished putting his clothes away. He went into the living room and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Amy? Who is this?" Said a female voice.

"This isn't Amy. Who should I tell her is calling." Zuko asked, saying what Amy had taught him to say.

"Um, tell her its Courtney Darling!" Said the girl in a British accent. Zuko frowned, these people talk in the strangest manner.

"Um, Sure…..AMY! Courtney Darlings is on the phone!" He heard Amy burst out laughing at what he said. She came out and took the phone.

"'ello 'ello, my Lesbian lovah! How are you darling?" She asked in the British accent. Zuko's eyes went wide. Amy shook her head, covering the receiver, "I'm kidding. That's what we always say to each other." She told him. Zuko nodded but was still slightly startled.

Amy went back to the phone, "Yo………yep I'm calling a meeting…….the boy on the phone?……..yeah he's staying at my place for awhile………..You'll see who he is…….." The expression on Amy's face was unreadable; her eyes were wide with shock, "NO!" She shouted in the receiver, "We haven't done that! Get your mind outta the gutter! I can name a few things you and Garret have done."

There was some shouting coming out of the phone. Zuko backed away from the phone, uncertain what was going on. Amy smiled cat-like, "Are you done?" She asked Courtney sarcastically, "Okay. See you soon…….. Yes you can bring Garret. K' bye." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked as he got a bag of Cheese Doritoes, Zuko was very partial to Doritoes.

Amy shrugged, "Just Courtney blabbering, She one of my good friends. She's hilarious. We call each other Lesbian Lovers just for fun, we don't mean it. We are both like guys, and we act semi normal."

"I could guess that." Zuko ate another chip.

Amy smiled, "It's not normal to be normal."

Zuko was puzzled, "Wait, what?"

"Being normal is not right, you have to be at least a little crazy."

Zuko didn't understand it in the least, but he decided to let it go.

Amy got Bear his food, "How about you take a shower before my friends get here." She suggested. Zuko agreed, "Where's the shower?" He asked.

She showed him where it was, located in the bathroom, and left him alone.

Amy got out Soda and chips for her friends, while doing this she wondered how she was going to introduce Zuko to her friends. Bring him out and say, "Taaadaa?" or casually tell them at first and then bring him out. Amy didn't know what to do. She had to swear them all to secrecy too, that wouldn't be a problem, her friends were all good at keeping secrets.

Bear hopped onto the couch and curled up, watching her as she cleaned up the living room and set out the food for the get together. Bear reached out to get a chip but Amy saw him, "Bear," She said, "No pup."

He whimpered and pulled back. Amy rolled her eyes and checked her watch, 2:56 pm. _' Zuko should be out by now.' _She thought. She listened, and couldn't hear the shower running anymore.

"Zuko?" She shouted wondering what he was up to in her parents bathroom.

"Yes?" Came his reply from the room.

"Ya done yet?"

"Umm…no…I'll be out soon. Just trying to find a comb."

"They're in the drawer to the left of the towels."

"…… Got one."

Amy went back to organizing the food and drinks. There was a knock on the door. Amy froze, "Holy Shit" The knock was two sharp raps. Not one of her friends knocks.

"Zuko stay hidden." She commanded, "Hide somewhere and stay quiet." She heard him do what she said. Amy opened the door to a fat, shrewd faced man with a shiny bald head. He was dressed in a black suit with a boring black tie: one of Dad's workers for Coastal Restoration. _(My dad has quite a few jobs. 1. He's a flight instructor, teaching Saudi's how to fly. 2. An Inventor, he invented Artificial reefs to help coastal restoration. 3. He's a Coastal Restoration worker 4. Harley Davidson Biker. I think that covered everything.)_

"Hello Mr. McNed." Amy said sweetly, "To what do I owe this visit?" Acting in an innocent matter.

Mr. McNed looked around behind her, as if trying to find someone, _( I am not kidding people. Mr. McNed looks like Uncle Vernon from Harry Potter. But twice as fat and mean)_ "Your father wanted me to check on you, make sure you're not destroying the house." He brushed past her and went in without being invited. Amy kept the fake grin plastered on her face at this rude revolting man. She wanted so desperately to deck Mr. McNed, but that would be like a chipmunk taking down a bear: Not gonna happen.

"I'm not destroying the home sir." She said calmly. She wanted the bear out of the house as soon as possible before he found something and reported it to her father. Amy dreaded the thought of what would happen if Mr. McNed found Zuko, him calling the police would be the least of her worries. Finding a character out of an Anime TV show would put Zuko in great danger. The fat man went into the living room. He saw the coke and chips set out, he frowned contemptuously.

"You're having a party." He said disdainfully, stealing a chip from one of the bowls and cramming it into his mouth. Jeez Louezz! Didn't this guy have any manners!

Amy shook her head, thinking quickly for a good answer that wouldn't get her in trouble, "No sir. I'm just having a small get together with a few friends from my school, no party. Just to talk about stuff. No music or dancing." The man looked doubtful, "Any _boys_?" Her asked suspiciously, knowing that this would be the juiciest piece of information that he could tell her father, this would be a $20 bonus if he caught the Admiral's daughter with a boy.

Amy nodded, "Only one." She said. Mr. McNed felt smug, $20 dollars in the pocket now. But what she said next popped his bubble, " But he's gay." Amy lied about Garret, knowing that her father wouldn't care if a man not interested in girls was with his daughter.

Mr. McNed blanched, "Okay. Well it looks like everything is clean here…….."

Zuko could hear a man in the house, not a very nice one he concluded. Zuko was hiding in the closet behind some of Amy's father's flight suits, wrapped in nothing but a towel. He was in the dark, but dared not make a flame in this enclosed space, there were clothes all around him and any of them would catch fire. He listened to Amy and the man talk; he did not like the man already and was sure Amy didn't either from the way she was talking. Zuko was very uncomfortable, he stood on a binder. He couldn't kick it away and it was only a matter of time before it broke under his weight. If he moved, it would snap, if he didn't move, it would snap. No win-win situation here, his only hope was that the man left before the binder broke.

'_Come one! Leave!' _He silently willed the man, what was taking so Goddamn long! Finally, when it sounded like the man was going to leave………..the binder snaps, loudly!

"What was that!" Mr. McNed snapped, looking around for the source of the noise. Amy made something up quickly, "Eh, the ice in the freezer. It does that." She said, hoping that it would convince the priggish man.

Mr. McNed didn't buy it, it didn't sound like ice to him, someone was here he was sure of it! He went to the place where he thought the noise came from. He went into the parent's bedroom; he saw the empty shopping begs on the bed.

"I just got back from shopping," Amy was glad that Zuko thought enough to hide the clothes.

Mr. McNed searched the room, under the bed and behind the TV without any luck, he was about to give up and believe that the noise did indeed come from the freezer, but his eyes fell on the closet door. Aha!

'_Oh shit.'_ Amy saw him head for the closet. "There's no one here." She insisted, making a show of throwing the bags away and acting bored, like it didn't even matter to her. Act calm; it confuses them. Them being all the ass holes in America like Mr. McNed.

"I beg to differ. I can tell you're hiding something." Mr. McNed opened the closet and stepped inside.

Zuko kept as still and quiet as he possibly could, he heard the closet door open, and he froze. The closet light flicked on and he could see the man from between the flight suits. Amy came in behind him, her face filled with worry. Zuko hoped that he wasn't found.

Mr. McNed looked trough the closet, shifting aside coats and jackets that were hung up. Amy bit her lip nervously, praying to God that he couldn't find Zuko.

"You're wasting your time, "Amy said, nonchalant, "There is no one here except me and the dog."

But Mr. McNed didn't listen, he wasn't about to let some sarcastic teenage girl get the better of him. He was being paid fifty dollars for this trip, and an extra tip if he found anything that would get Amy in trouble. Mr. McNed moved on with his search with renewed determination

Zuko watched in horror as the man came towards his spot. The man reached out to pull the flight suits aside when…..

**Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeep!**

The mans hand pulled back and went to his pocket. He looked at his beeper, he cursed.

"Damn, I'm late. I have a meeting to attend. You might have gotten away this time, but next time I will find what you're hiding." He promised.

'_Not if I can help it.'_ Zuko and Amy thought simultaneously. Mr. McNed marched out of the closely. Zuko and Amy heard the front door slam shut.

"He gone?" Amy heard Zuko say.

"Yep." She pulled aside the flight jackets to see Zuko in nothing but a towel.

"JESUS!" She shut her eyes and looked away, "Oh My God! Sorry!" She said quickly, trying to get out of the closet with her eyes closed, and banged into the doorframe.

"OW! DAMMIT!" She cried. Zuko couldn't help but laugh, it was too funny.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Amy nodded, eyes still closed, "Yeah I'm fine. Let me get out of here so you can get dressed. Oh my Gawd, I am so sorry." She repeated, finally making it out of the door.

"It's okay. Imagine what it would've been like if that man had found me like that." He said. Amy burst into a bout of the giggles, holding her sides as she tried to talk, "That would've been waaaaayyy baaaaad! Haha! Parish the thought ol' chap. That was too close. Next time, the attic. What broke in there anyway?"

Zuko looked at the snapped binder, he described it to her, "A black flap thing that has three rings and papers in it. The outside snapped in half."

"A binder." Amy answered, "It doesn't matter now. Are you done yet?"

Zuko was wrapping his hair up in his traditional pony tail, it was easier now once he learned how to use hair gel to keep it manageable, "Yes, I'll be out when I'm done." He tied it off and came out of the bathroom into the living room where Amy was waiting. She looked him up and down, impressed. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that had 'The Black Knight' on it from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The Knight had all of his limbs cut off, the caption said, "It's just a flesh wound!" _(A.N:I love Monty Python, I had to add him. I have the shirt, I love it to death!)_

Zuko looked at Amy, "Done. I'm hungry." He picked up a handful of Doritoes and munched on them. Bear was at his feet looking up at him with big puppy eyes, begging for a treat.

"No Bear." Amy warned the beggar. Zuko sat on the couch, flicking the television. There were Avatar reruns on. The episode today was Jet's episode.

It was one of Amy's favorites; she couldn't help but think that Jet was hot, but still insane. When the episode was over, it was 3:30 and Amy knew that some of her friends would be arriving soon. She asked Zuko to stay in her parent's bedroom until she came in and got him. There was a TV in the room, so Zuko went willingly, wanting to get back to Amy's recorded episode of _Naruto_, the Japanese version. Amy closed the door behind her and warned Zuko about her friends, warnings that are meant to be taken seriously.

"Some of my friends….scratch that, all of my friends are weird in one way or the other. But in a way that doesn't require them to be in Happy Village Health homes. But there is one girl that is the worst and her name is Sydnee. She's short, never call her that!" Amy's face was serious. "She is 'space efficient', not 'vertically challenged' she gets pissed when she is called short alright. She's space efficient with thick black hair and she like to say random stuff. She's Squirrel Master she insists." Amy smiled at the look on Zuko's face, one of freakish fear, "Don't worry. All of my friends like you. But they are going to be shocked that you are in our world though."

Zuko frowned, " How many of your friends are coming?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, it depends on how many can get away from their parents. These are people that you will see at my school. So you'll have a chance to meet everybody."

The doorbell rang and there was a rhythmic pounding on the front door. Amy smiled, "That's them!" She shut the door and went to answer the door.

* * *

**Hoped you people liked it! Mr. McNed is a mean horrible man that does not deserve to live. My mom thinks he's creepy but Dad doesn't fire him because of all Mr. McNed's "Connections". Psh!**

**I am so sad. NOOO! Ginger!**

**I'm going to Prom on Saturday night! YES!**

**Tomorrow is my Boyfriends birthday and I had to beg my dad to let me go out to dinner with him. Dad gave in so now I'm going to Yamato's! I love Japanese! YES! Life is getting so much better for me! Except theGinger part! She will live on through my story! Leave a review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Here is all the people that are coming.

_Brianna_

_Elizabeth (Liz)_

_Sydnee_

_Courtney_

_Garret_

_Stephanie_

Sarah 

I have a picture of Brianna up on the Profile page. Just click the link!

Chapter 9

Zuko, meet the gang!

Amy went to go answer the door. It was Brianna and Liz! Brianna has long purple hair and black glasses that everyone calls, 'Her sexy glasses.' Liz has short brown hair cut different lengths and has bright blue eyes when Brianna had deep brown. They both smiled at Amy.

"Hey Amy!" Liz stepped in and ran to the couch and grabbed a soda, "What's up my Homie G Waffles!" She asked, popping the top and taking a big swig of the soda.

Amy let Brianna in who went straight for the Ruffles.

"Nothing much Liz. Admiral is away for two months! Yeay! I'm waiting for everyone to get here so make yourselves as miserable as you can." But she could already see that they have done that. Relaxing on the sofa and watching MCR (My Chemical Romance) play on the television screen.

"So what is this meeting about? I know it's something about Zuko." Liz said, "Tell me."

"Um….I cannot disclose that information at this time, please hang up, or try again later." Amy said in a robot voice. Liz rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, funny. But I had a premonition that everyone in the room will be speechless…" Liz has random premonitions often. _(I am not kidding people! It is freakish! She really does!) _She's special. Amy shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

A few minutes later, Courtney and her boyfriend Garret arrived.

" 'ello 'ello my lesbian darling!" Courtney shrieked, giving Amy a playful embellished hug. Garret moved past the two girls and sat a crate of Pepsi on the table, "Don't mind me, I'm just a figment of your imagination." He replied, rolling his eyes. No body heard him though, they were to busy giving each other hugs

Courtney has fuzzy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were colored contacts. No one knows what her real color is. Garret has short reddish blonde hair and was a few inches taller then Courtney, leaving him as 5'9. Big build, but he's a big pushover.

Courtney and Amy sat down on the couch, Bear jumping in Garrets lap and tried to beg a Dorito from him.

"Where is that guy that answered the phone earlier?" Courtney asked, "He sounded very familiar."

Amy smiled, "I'll never teeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Courtney threw a couch pillow at her, "Where is he Dammit!"

Their thoughts were interrupted by a low motor noise, it grew louder and there was a person yelling "SURFS UP!" Then a loud crash and the sound of wood splintering. A few moments later, Sydnee stumbled through the door, dirt smudged on her face and her hair in total disarray.

"Um, Amy? Was that statue of a dolphin broken before I crashed into it with my dirt bike?" She asked sheepishly.

Amy nodded, trying her hardest not to laugh, "Um…Yes." She lied, "Are you alright?"

Sydnee smiled and nodded, she looked back outside, "Eh.. But I don't think my bike is though….or your mail box…Oh well, Dad will pay for it. No worries!" She stumbled in and collapsed on the couch between Brianna and Liz, "So what's up dudes!" She exclaimed. She saw the puppy and shrieked, "BEAR CUB!" She cried, snatching the puppy off Garrets lap.

"Hey!" Garret cried.

Courtney got up and sat on Garrets lap, "Happy now?" Garret grinned and nodded, hugging her to him like a teddy bear. Everyone sat around and talked about school and the latest gossip, Garret stayed out of it, he not being the best gossiper compared to the girls.

"Who else needs to show up?" Bri asked, grabbing another handful of her favorite Ruffles.

"Stephanie and Sarah. They normally arrive together." Amy looked at the clock, it said only three minutes to four. They would be here any minute to Amy's estimate. Amy made sure that everyone was comfortable and busy so they wouldn't notice that she was going into her parent's room. Zuko was sitting on the bed, watching TV and eating a bowl of Doritos.

"What was that crash that I heard a few minutes ago?" Zuko asked, "Did something break?"  
"That—was Sydnee. She crashed her dirt bike into my mailbox and one of the statues out front." Amy laughed.

Zuko was confused by Amy's behavior. If someone had broken one of his things, he would have been furious, not laughing at it. Wasn't Amy mad, "And you are not mad because of this?" He questioned.

Amy shook her head, "She always does crazy stuff like that. I'm not mad at all, its funny. When I first met her and she acted like that, I would get mad. Then I saw that I couldn't change who she is so I changed myself and stopped getting mad at every little weird thing that she did. I learned to laugh and joke around with other people, Sydnee helped me to do that after something bad happened in my life not to long ago." Amy shook herself, as if shaking a bad memory away, "But now I see humor in about everything thanks to Sydnee. She's one of the best friends a girl could ever have. She could always make someone laugh no matter how down that person is."

Amy got out Zuko's back pack filled with binders and papers with pens and pencils. Zuko had put the papers in the binder and written his name on all of his stuff like Amy advised.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know what is required to be ready for this school." He replied, "I've always had private tutors when at the palace, never learning with other students." There weren't any other children around Zuko's age when he was at home, his father forbidding him to associate with any one that was of lower rank then him, which was everyone. Ozai said that a prince was to learn how to act and only be taught the studies that he would have to learn when ruling the Firenation. Zuko wondered what going to this school will be like, how many people will he be in a 'class room' with?

Amy waved him off, dismissing his worries; "I'll wake you up when my alarm clock goes off. We will stop at Mikky D's (McDonald's) on the way to school to get some hashbrowns and stuff like that. School starts at 7:10 so we have to be there by that time."

The doorbell rang again three times. Amy smiled; it was Sarah and Stephanie she knew. She went out to answer it and opened the door to a dark skinned girl, Stephanie, and Sarah who was… well…. I'll let Sydnee answer that one. Amy let the two girls in and Sydnee jumped off the couch and ran to Sarah yelling, "VERTICALLY CHALLANGED NATIVE AMERICAN LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!" (She seriously does this, and all in one breath!)

Sarah laughed, "And endangered Wolf!" Sydnee made a flourishing bow, "at your service Bilbo Baggins." (WTF) (My friends are weird, yes I know.)

Amy and Stephanie laughed at the two, . Stephanie turned to Amy and gave her a hug, "My guess is that you are doing good?"

Amy nodded, "Well, everyone sit on the couch. I got to tell ya'll something. So it's best that ya'll sit down because what I am about to tell you will shock you senseless!" She joked, but wasn't sure if she was or not.

They all sat down on the couch….with the exception of Courtney who was occupying Garrets lap at the moment.

Amy stepped in front of the small congregation, '_This is going to be weird.' _Amy took a deep breath, "Ya'll probably… no doubt will not believe me when I tell you this but… on Friday, something weird happened."

Brianna scoffed, "It has to be super weird if you called all of us here." She said.

Amy continued, ignoring Brianna jibe, " I went down to the beach when there was a storm. There was lightning and something was floating in the water, it was a man." There was an audible gasp from everyone.

" I went in and flipped the guy over. It was Prince Zuko—" She couldn't get any further. Everyone was over come with laughter, none of them believing her as she had suspected they would. Amy stood silent as her friends continued laughing, her left eyebrow twitching irritably. _(an/ My left eyebrow twitches whenever I'm irritable or angry. Liz and my boy friend thinks its hilarious….. I don't)_

"No Way!." Stephanie said, shaking her head, "Amy you've lost your mind!"

Sydnee agreed whole heartedly, she was rolling on the floor, holding her sides as she convulsed with laughter, "You're more psycho then me!" She cracked.

"I'm telling the truth Dammit! Look! Prince Zuko you can come out now!" Amy yelled over the din.

The bedroom door opened and Zuko stepped out. There was immediate silence and Zuko looked around. There were six girls and one boy staring at him, slack jawed. Amy clapped her hands, snapping all of them out of their trance.

"Holy Shit! How'd you get here!" Brianna exclaimed. Her words seemed to loosen everyone elses tongues and everyone began talking at once. Exclamations and Questions thundered from them. Amy covered her ears, if they kept this up, the neighbors would call the cops because of the noise.

"**QUIET!"**

All eyes turned to her. She took her hands away from her ears and looked at them.

"Now…" She said calmly, "Now you know that I am not going insane. As you all know, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is Brianna, Liz, Courtney, Sarah, Stephanie and Garret. These are my friends."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you all." He said formally. Amy's friends seemed to remember their manners.

"Nice to meet you too." They said in almost perfect unison.

"Amy." Liz said, not peeling her gaze away from Zuko, it was like if she looked away he would suddenly disappear, "How did this happen?" That question was obviously on that everyone had been thinking.

Amy shrugged, "Dunno."

Zuko said the same thing, "I didn't even know that there is a different world."

"He's staying here for awhile." Amy announced, "Until we can find out where to keep him."

"Oh my God dude!" Sydnee exclaimed, "You are so lucky! My parent's won't even let me keep a gold fish in the house! Not even a guy! A fricken Prince of the Fire Nation! This so totally rocks!"

Garret stuck out his hand for Zuko to shake, "It's nice to meet you Prince Zuko! It's an honor." He said truthfully. Zuko shook his hand. Courtney looked him up and down, taking in the sight, "Ohhh Amy, " She whistled, " Can I borrow him?"

They all laughed at the look on Garrets face.

"Courtney," He whined, hugging her to him possessively, "Nooo!"

Courtney patted the top of her boy friend's head, "Kidding Garret."

Sarah bowed to the prince, "I've always wanted to meet you. This is sooo cool." Liz and the others agreed.

They all sat and ate snacks and drank cola's; talking about school and what it would be like tomorrow. They talked about everything. Amy's friends rejoiced when they heard that Zuko will be going to school with them tomorrow. They all promised to keep Zuko's origin a secret.

"What schedule do you have Zuko?" Brianna asked him.

"The same as Amy's."

Bri's and Liz's eyes went wide and they smiled, "You have Vet Med with us!"

"You have Geometry with us too! The three of us!" Sydnee pointed to Liz, Bri and herself.

"And lunch!" Sarah pointed out.

"And you have Biology with me and Amy dear." Courtney smiled evilly, "This is going to be fun in DB's class."

"DB?"

"Dragon Bitch…" Courtney said, "That is what we call Mrs. Bain. Once you meet her tomorrow you'll understand and why everyone is failing her class."  
The girls groaned. By the time all the snacks were gone, Zuko got to know everyone. It was 7:42 pm.

Amy and Zuko said good-bye to everyone but not before Sydnee made a request that she was dying to ask all afternoon.

"Hey Zuko, Can you show me a firebending move?"

Zuko blew out a fireball from his mouth, the temperature around them rose.

"Coolness, Alrighty then I'll see you tomorrow." Sydnee pulled her dirt bike away from Amy's splintered mailbox. She turned to Garret and Courtney who were getting into Garrets red Dodge Truck.

"Dudes! Can I ride with you? I can't ride this thing home!" She shouted.

Garret nodded, "Sure. I'll put it in the back." He lifted the mangled dirt bike into the trunk. Sydnee hoped into the back after it.

"See ya dudes!" She waved at Amy and Zuko, 'See you at school!" She turned and pounded on the back window behind the passenger side, "Drive on Jeeves!"

The truck roared to life and they hydroplaned it out of the neighborhood.

"She does remind me of Uncle Iroh." Zuko said. Amy looked up at him.

"How?"  
Zuko shook his head, heading back inside away from the rain, "They're both crazy."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**I went to prom and had a killer time. I danced the Cha Cha slide and everything! It was fricken awesome! Check out the profile for a picture of Brianna and maybe a picture of Liz if I have it up by the time I post this. The next chapter is with Zuko at school! See you then! Don't forget to review! My B-Day is in 11 days! Yeay! March 19 Woot!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of its characters.

**Chapter 10**

**At school**

_"I dream of Rain _

_I dream of gardens in desert sand_

_I wake in pain _

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire—"_

Amy hit the alarm clock, silencing Stings 'Desert Rose'.

"Monday…. Ugh…. OW!" She rolled out of bed and hit the floor. She stared up at the ceiling, sighing in frustration, "This is a crime!" She groaned, "I hate school." She stumbled through the door to her parent's room and she knocked on the door.

"Zuko! Get up!" Amy said through the door. There was no answer from the person within the room. She knocked harder, "Get up Zuko! Get ready for school!" But there was still silence.

"Oy Vae!" Amy went in. She saw Zuko sleeping in the bed, fully oblivious to everything around him. She nudged him, "Zuko?" He grunted and turned away from her, still sleeping, "Mhhooheemm!" he murmured/grunted.

"What was that?" But she didn't receive an answer, he was still asleep. She pushed him, "Get up Dammit." But he didn't so much as grunt this time. Amy had an idea; she stepped away from the bed and took a deep breath.

"LOOK! THE AVATAR!"

Zuko's reaction was perfect. He leaped out of the bed, fully awake and his arms posed for fighting, the fists on fire, "WHERE!" He asked.

Amy laughed, "Cool it Jackie Chan. There's no avatar. That was the only way to wake you up. Sorry."

Zuko lowered his fists, the fire going out, "Oh yeah, Schools today…. it's unbelievable that we have to get up this early."

Amy 'pshed' "You'll get used to it. We'll get breakfast on the way. She left him alone to get ready and went to her room and got dressed. She picked out a denim miniskirt with her usual black tank top. It was warm out today, mostly humid from the warm front that was coming through. But Amy bet that there was going to be a cold front right after it, as was common in Florida. Amy did her hair, combing it to one side and putting in two silver hoops in each ear and a silver heart necklace. A little foundation to cover the morning paleness, a touch of eyeliner and a dab of lipstick. She was done and it only took…thirty minutes…

"A new record." Amy said with less then perfect enthusiasm. When she came out of the room, she saw that Zuko was dressed and ready, sitting on the couch and watching MTV Music Wake up. He turned and looked when he heard her enter. His eyes went wide, looking her up and down for a moment.

"What?" Amy asked, looking down at herself, "there something on me?"

Zuko shook his head, looking away, "No, it's just that I haven't seen you wear something like that, only trousers and tunics. I'm not use to it."

Amy shrugged, "Whatever. I need to clean before we leave. It's my daily job before going to school. They had fifteen minutes left before they had to leave for school.

Zuko watched as she swept and vacuumed the carpet and rest of the house. She did it quickly and was done in no time.

"Done!" She exclaimed, putting the vacuum away, "Let's go. Bye Bear, be good pup." Amy told the puppy.

They grabbed their backpacks and left the house. Zuko was glad that he was wearing short sleeves today, it was hot and sticky out. Zuko wore blue jeans that had huge pockets and a black shirt. They got into the car and drove away. The sky was still dark, a very faint trace of the sun shone over the horizon on their right side as it rose gradually into the sky.

"Sleep well?" Amy asked, turning on some music. Natasha Bedingfeilds 'Unwritten' came on through the speakers.

Zuko nodded, "Pretty well I suppose. It was nice though, a better change then from sleeping on the couch."

"Would you rather sleep on the floor?" Amy joked. Zuko cast an annoyed glance at her, but Amy ignored it and they pulled up into McDonalds' drive through.

"What do you want?" Amy asked him. Zuko looked at her blankly…

Amy realized her error, "Okay then. How about some hash browns, a McGriddle, and a fruit parfait?" Zuko nodded but he had no possible idea what she was talking about. Amy ordered the food and went to the window to pick it up. A white male, about eighteen with piercing all over his face gave Amy the food. Amy must've known him because she smiled at the man, "Shaun! How are you?" She asked the man.

Shaun grinned, exposing a tattooed lip, "Hey Amy. I'm doing fine, the band has a new gig at the Grind this Saturday!" He saw Zuko in the passenger seat, he looked at his hair, "Cool do man!" He gave Zuko the thumbs up. Zuko was unsure how to answer, just copy what they do, "Um...Thanks." Zuko said, giving him the thumps up back. Amy had a hard time trying not to laugh, they drove away from the McDonalds. Amy gave Zuko the bag of food.

"Get yourself out a McGriddle and a hash brown." She told him.

Zuko was again puzzled, "What are those?" He held up a flat hash brown and a yellow wrapped McGriddle.

Amy smiled, "You have them in your hands. The brown thing is a hash brown and the yellow thing is a McGriddle, but unwrap it first. Can you hand me a hash brown?"

Zuko did and he watched as she ate it, to see if it was okay to eat. He hesitated then took a bite out of the hash brown. After chewing for a few moments, he concluded that it was delicious. He unwrapped the McGriddle and began eating that too.

"Why did that man, Shaun, have rings and pieces of metal in his skin, everywhere?" Zuko asked after finishing his hash brown.

Amy smiled, "Some people do that for their own reasons, fashion, or it's a symbol for them. You'll see a lot of strange things here; tattoo's, hairdo's, piercings…especially at my school. I even have a piercing that you have never seen before."

Zuko looked at her ears, there were two holes in each and a silver loop through both of them, "I've seen piercing like that."

Amy lifted up the bottom of her tank top, showing him her belly button ring, "Anything like this?"

Zuko stared, "That…is…um…different." He said, not sure what to say. The ring was a jeweled sun with little black sunglasses.

"You'll see a lot of those too on women. Just don't stare, K?" Zuko nodded.

"How did you know that man? Will he be at this school we are going too?"  
Amy shook her head, "Shaun? No, he's a drop out. We use to go to school together though. He works at McDonalds now so he can help raise his girlfriend and baby girl. Asia is almost one year old now. She's adorable."

Zuko sat back in the seat and they drove on.

:Time Gappy:

They pulled up ta the school, Zuko stared at all the people that were walking around, talking in groups or just playing around with each other. There were people of all ages, most of them were his age or slightly older he could see. They got out of the car, Amy locked up and they headed for Amy's normal hang-out spot. Zuko received many looks and whispers, but he acted like Amy and ignored it all.

"Who's the hottie?" He heard one girl say to her friends. They shrugged, not knowing. '_Hottie?' _Did that refer to firebending? Zuko did not know, there were so many strange words in this world.

Amy sat down on a cement wall in the middle of the courtyard. Zuko sat beside her, surveying the people around him. Zuko saw a few people younger and older then him, a lot of them.

"Amy? Do people different ages stay in the same classes together?" He asked her.

Amy shrugged, "Depends on how smart you are. There are four levels of people mostly depending on ages. There are Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. We are Sophomores. Freshies can take classes like Geometry with the upper classmen if they are smart enough. People in higher classes sometimes have to take classes with the younger levels. Freshmen are twelve year olds to maybe fifteen and it goes up from there. You'll understand more as we go along. So what do you think of the school so far?"

Zuko grimaced, "Overwhelming." He admitted, "I heard a girl say that I am a 'hottie'….what is that?"

Amy grinned, "It means you're good looking. Hot is what we call it."

Zuko was surprised by this, he had never viewed himself as good looking, only scarred.

"But my scar…"

"Don't worry about it. Some people will probably bring it up. Don't get mad, say that you were in a fire when you were young and you don't like to talk about it."

Amy looked off back to the crowd and her eyes went wide and a slow smile spread across her face. Zuko looked and saw what she was so happy about. There was the jerk he had fought with on Saturday night. Matt was with the same guys he had seen him with that night. Zuko could see the black eye he had left, big and purple, it stood out on Matt's pale face. Zuko felt instant gratification to know that it was too big to be hidden. They had not seen him yet, but one boy, an African American with a black dew-rag on saw Zuko. He told Matt, Matt turned and looked at Zuko. Their eyes met and Zuko could feel his hatred in his gaze, also worry and a bit of fear. Matt turned and walked away. The other boys called after him, asking why he was leaving. Then they saw Zuko and they left quickly, following their leader.

Amy smiled, "I guess he's gonna stay outta your way for now on." She said, "everyone will know that you knocked out Matt! You are already getting a bad boy reputation."

"Bad-boy? Is that good?" Zuko asked.

"It is if you don't want people to mess with you. Get you angry…plus, a lot of girls like bad boys, think they're hot." Amy laughed. Zuko decided to change the subject, "What is our first class?"

Amy pointed to building 5, Veterinary Medicine.

"Ms. Bonnie's class, with the cats. Bell will ring in…." She checked her cell clock, " In seven minutes. Sydnee, Liz and the others should be here soon, they arrive together most of the time." Zuko and Amy waited, they talked about school and the Vet Med class, what Zuko should say when the teacher asks him a question and so on from there.

All of a sudden, Amy let out a "YIPE!" A black girl appeared from behind her, grinning cheekily.

"TERIIKA!" Amy shouted. Zuko looked at Teriika who was laughing along with Amy. Teriika had short black/brown hair with big brown eyes and whit, straight teeth that gleamed when she smiled. She poked Amy in the stomach, "Whatcha ben doin' Bitch?" She asked. Amy smacked her playfully, "Nothing whore. How are you and Tristen?"

Teriika shrugged, she saw Zuko, "Amy? Who's this?"

"I'm Zuko." Zuko answered for himself.

"cool name, sounds familiar. Haven't I heard Sydnee talk about a person named Zuko at the lunch table before?" She asked Amy.

"Um…yeah." Amy murmured, "But it's not the same Zuko.." Amy lied. Everyone showed up, Courtney, Garret, Liz, Sydnee, Sarah, Stephanie and Brianna.

"Cool dude! You're here!" Sydnee said excitedly. Everyone said hello and they all started talking about school.

Amy told them what happened with Matt, they cheered for Zuko.

Sarah broke in , "You know he will want revenge." Amy knew, Matt didn't take a defeat sitting down. He's gonna try every possible thing to humiliate Zuko for punching him, for defeating him on Saturday. '_I'll just have to keep an eye on him' _Amy made a mental note.

**BEEEEEEEEEP! **The bell rang, time for school!

* * *

I hoped you all like. I wrote like, five more composition pages since last night. Thank you all for the reviews and the idea's! I love you all. The writers bloke is starting to fade thankfully! I love Desert Rose by Sting. I was listeningto it over and over the whole time I was typing this up. That and 'Thousand Years' (sigh)

Leave a review!–Amy!


End file.
